Kingskittle
by Kingskittle
Summary: Stories Chapter 1: Mrs. Herbert My principle Mrs. Herbert called me to the office. Oh great what did i do this time" I thought to myself. I got to the office and went in. Mrs. Herbert is HOT.I don't care what you think, that 42 yr old is smoking hawt. Today she was wearing a tight skirt and a shirt that was gripping to her big boobs. I started to get


**Stories**

**Chapter 1: Mrs. Herbert**

**My principle Mrs. Herbert called me to the office. Oh great what did i do this time" I thought to myself. I got to the office and went in. Mrs. Herbert is HOT.I don't care what you think, that 42 yr old is smoking hawt. Today she was wearing a tight skirt and a shirt that was gripping to her big boobs. I started to get a hard on. She started to talk to me about my dropping grades. All i could think about, though, was those big lips wrapping around my cock and those boobs pumping my dick up and down till i burst my load all over her face and tits. She said "Brandan your not listening are you?" "No" I replied truthfully. She asked "what she could do to get me to pay attention". Now she was not stupid. She had seen the large bulge in my pants. She was dripping wet thinking about how big it was. "God damn it must be at least 9 inches"she thought. We both started to day dream about fucking each other in every which way imaginable. Then she said " Why do you have to be so hard... In both ways". Then she walked over to me with a smirk and started to kiss me. We French kissed until my dick was so hard it was incredibly painful. Then Mrs. Herbert brought me to a empty room that had a nurse's bed and she told me to sit. She began to strip... very very slowly. First her shoes and socks, then she started to rub her boobs through her shirt. Then she took off her shirt as slowly as humanly possible. I looked at her purple lace bra and my dick got harder( if possible). Then she took off her skirt which had matching purple panties, which clutched her butt, she came over and started to grind on my big dick and started to moan. She told me to take out my big juicy cock. I pulled down my pants and underwear, and she gasp. What she saw was a 11 inch dick. "DAMN THAT GIANT IS NOT GOING TO FIT IN MY PUSSY" she screamed as she began again to grind on my dick and moan. "I let you see my dick, so why don't you show my the rest of your body" I said. She got up from sitting on my dick and start to pull her panties down. She then threw her panties at my face. Then, in the few seconds i was blinded, she took a pair of pink handcuffs, and locked me to the bed i was on. "YOU BITCH" I screamed. (The room was a sound proof nurse room) She then proceed to stuff my face with her beautiful pussy. I started to lick, then gently bite her clit. "FUCK YEH BRANDAN LICK MY CLIT OH FUCK YA BITE ME AND LICK ME LIKE THE SLUTTY WHORE I AM" she swore. I used my braces to grind on** her** tight pussy lips. "FUCKKKKKK YYYAA IIMMM CUUUMMMIINNNGGG" she yelled at the top of her lungs, as she SQUIRTED into my mouth. "Your a squirter ?" I asked. "Ya I've been squirting since i learned to masterbate" Then she backed up and took off her purple bra. "Ahh the moment I've been waiting for" I said as i took in an eyeful of breast. She walked over to me, each step made her breast jiggle. Her nipples were perfection, just the right size and her boobs sagged only a little. She brought them to me and I started to motorboat them. "They are so big" I told her. "Yes suck my nipples" Then she surprised me and smashed both breasts on either side of my 11 inch cock. She started to pump them up and down my big cock and i began to hump her."Mmmmhhh yes fuck yes Mrs. Herbert" She told my to call her by her first name Kim. I started to moan but she shut me up when she started to battle my tongue with her tongue. It was one of the hottest kisses I've ever had. I had great stamina but her breast felt like heaven on my huge cock, and the kiss was amazing so I started to get weak. She sensed this and pulled her tongue out of my mouth. Then she began to lick the slit on the head of my dick when it came up. "Fuck yes you slut your such a whore, Kim" i said. I screamed that i was cumming and she moved into a better position and started to jack my cock off very fast. She aimed it at her breast."FUCKKKK KIM" i yelled as i came. The first two strings hit her face, then the next seven healthy strings hit her breasts, then she put her mouth on my head and got two last strings down her throat and into her stomach. She was just about covered in cum. She started to take the cum in her hand and slurp it up. By the time she was done, she was clean but sticky. What also happened by the time she was done was i was semihard again. She then put her mouth on my dick and started to go up and down very fast. Kim could take about 6 of the 11 inches down her throat. " AH FUCK BITCH". She jacked off the rest of my dick till it was hard. Then she took a deep breath and took 10 inches all the way down her throat. She started to gag and the noise had the effect she was looking for, as my dick was extremely hard. Then I said "Tell me what you want you slut" "I want you to fuck me with your huge ass dick and put it in my fucking pussy till i cum multiply times" "Ok " was all i said then slammed 4 inches into her tight ass pussy. "AHHG FUCCKK YEESSS IMM SUCCHH A DDIRTY WHHORE FORRR FUUUUCCCCKINNNG MYYY OOWN SSTUUDENTT" she cried at the top of her lungs as she pushed herself down 4 more inches onto my cock. "FFUUUCCCCCCCKK" she screamed as she squirted all over my cock. This gave her enough lube to stand up and slam herself all the way down onto my huge cock and I slammed back into her. My balls started to whack her ass."OH SHIT IM SHIT FUCKIINNNNNGG CUMMING FFUCK" she screeched as she came and squirted into the air and back on my dick and her pussy. I started to lick her boobs as they bounced and hit the top of my head. "OH FUCKINGGGG YESSS IMM CCCCCUMMMNG AGAINNNN" She said as she had her biggest orgasm yet. I was starting to feel my balls churn, so i started to fucking ram her hard. "OH FUCK YA IM SUCH A WHORE, I LOVE TO FUCK MY STUDENT, FUCK BRANDAN I AM CUMINNGGGGGG." The dirty talk had got to me, and I was about to cum. "Fuck im cumiinnnnngg" I said as i shot 9 strings of sticky white hot cum into her womb."Shoot that load all the way into my womb" She said, which made me shoot 3 more strings deep into her pussy. She stood up and unlocked my hands from the cuffs, cum dripping from her pussy. "That was great, I can feel your sperm going to my eggs" She said, then the bell rang."See you tomorrow" I said as i got dressed and walked home. **

**Chapter 2: My aunt (Different time;summer) **

**My aunt and her two kids had just finished swimming in our pool. She was wearing a small ass bikini that almost showed her big ass titties. Her ass was flat, but her giant, oh and I mean GIANT, tits made up for it. They were about as big as my head. As she got out of the pool i got a glimpse at her boobs without her noticing( i thought). My giant dick was about semi-hard( 7-8 inches) and a bulge was popping out of my swimming trunks. Damn she hot i thought as i went to the bathroom to jack off to the image burnt in my head. I spit on the head and start to pump it up and down at a slow pace. It was getting harder( 10 inches out of 11 1/2 inches( i got bigger since the Kim event) as i thought about her giving me head. "Mmmmhhh Renee" I whispered out loud. I was my fully 11 1/2 inches when my sister banged on the door for me to get out. I put my dick in my pants and pretended to get cleaned. I walked out into the living room. My aunt "forgot" to bring clothes, so she just had a towel on as her bikini was drying. I walked in and I saw my mom on one chair and my aunt lying down on the couch, and her 4 yr old son watching Netflix on her iPhone. I had nowhere else to sit so i sat next my aunts head. When my mom was not looking, I looked down at my aunts legs. The towel did not fit her, and her legs were out touching the air. A little bit of her pussy was sticking out, in a way where my mom could not see it, but I definitely could! She started to rub her bare legs up an down. FUCK if i was not fully hard before, I sure was now. I looked down at her face to take a mental picture and you would not believe what I saw. She was looking at me and was licking her lips. My mom suggested that we go watch a movie. I asked what movie, and it was some dumbass animated movie. I said no thanks, but my cousin said yes in his cute little child voice, and my mom's mind was settled. She and my aunt made a plan, my mom would go to the movies with my sister and my cousin then go to pump and jump and my aunt and me would stay home alone for about **

**5 to 6 hours more. So my mom and the kids set out for the long adventure. My aunt had got dressed in her bikini again. As soon as my moms car left the drive way, she brought her tits near my face and she said "Look "buddy" I'm not blind and I can see the bulge in your pants, but I hate perverts like you so go jack off to hardcore tentacle porn in your room, you nerd". Her boobs hung and swung near my face, inches away. Fuck that was harsh i thought. If I only know that she was actually really wet, and was a slut, and loved incest. She was into domination though, so she would have me begging for her. Her plan was to have me beg her to fuck me, then tease my dick, then the whip would come out. I sat on my bed watching YouTube for 30 mins but my dick wouldn't go soft. So I walked very quietly went down the hall to the living room. She was lying on her back, asleep, her boobs perked in the air. I went over and started to grind my extremely hard dick on her bikini panties. "Mmmmhhh" She started to moan in her sleep. She rolled on her side, her giant cherries moving away to the back of the couch. I laid down next to her on my side, and again grinded my big cock into her ass. When I was done, her bikini had been pressed into her ass crack. She then rolled back on her back. I started to pull down her under bikini, but she began to wake up. She slapped me across the face and called me a perv. I said "I'm just so horny and hard, please just fuck me!" "Fine she said as she lead me to my king size bed. Then she told me to stay and ran out. She came back with some really big bag and put it on the floor. Then she put the radio on and started to dance. She took her underwear in her hand while dancing and began to lower it. She had a nice pussy, but being a slut, it was loose. She the proceed to take her upper bikini off. Her huge boobs fell out. They seemed to defy gravity and float in mid air. Then she took something from her big bag. She put it behind her back and walked towards me. All of a sudden she pulled out a metal bar and hit my head. When I woke up, I was tied up on my knees and elbows like in a cowgirl position. "What the fuck?" I asked. Then Renee walked in with a fucking sexy ass outfit on. She wore just black panties and a black bra while holding a whip. She said "Well well, look who woke up?" Then she walked over to me and whipped my ass hard. "Ouch what the fucki..." She shut me up by whipping me again. "Shut your mouth slut" she said. "Wha.." Whack "Stop i..." Whack "Fuc.." Whack. I was reduced to whimpering every time she whipped my ass cheeks. My dick was hurting so much and I was so hard. Precum was leaking out of my dick. Then when my ass was red, she went to the bag, i tried to move but forgot i was tied into this position. She said "Your'll like this, you faggot". She brought a FUCKING GIANT 12 INCH RED DILDO, 2 INCHES ACROSS! She stood in front of me and started to fuck her pussy. "Uhh uhh FUCK ME" she screamed as she came on the giant ass red dildo. Then she went behind me. "What are you doing...?" " Oh nothing" she said. Then she gripped my ass cheeks and licked my asshole. "OH FUCK NO YOU SLUT I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING" I shouted. Then she pushed the dildo into my ass. "OH FUCK IT HURTS MY ASS FUCK" I yelled and my dick was leaking tons of precum and jizz. She grabbed the head of my dick and covered the dildo in my precum/jizz. Then she shoved the red dildo back in my ass. "FUCKING SHIT BITCH MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD!" I screamed. She said "So you do like it, you gay faggot, well it is the same size as your own cock."FUCK, can you jack my cock off while you fuck me please?!" Ok" She said as she leaned over my body, her huge ass boobs feel on my back, and she reached over to jack my cock off. She started to pump my dick to the same rhythm as the red dildo she was pumping into my ass. My ass was so stretched, but it felt so good. Renee took the dildo out of my ass and shoved it in my mouth. When she thought i had sucked it enough she pushed it back in my ass. She walked to the bag and took a 14 INCH 2 INCH ACROSS, BLUE STRAP-ON. It had a 4 inch part on the other end of it so Renee got pleasure too. "YES PLEASE PUT IT IN MY ASS" I started to yell. " You gay boy, you love dildos in your ass" She put it on and she came over and shoved the strap-on down my throat to lube it up. She grabbed the dildo and pumped it to spread the saliva. Then she went around and shoved all 14 inches in my asshole. She started to jack my dick off again to the rhythm of the strapon. She then asked if i wanted a 18 or 24 inch cock in me. Of course i said the 24 inch. She went to the bag and took out the hugest black dildo i have ever seen! I again sucked about 12 inches then deepthroated 19 inches of it. She slapped my ass then suddenly pushed 17 inches into my now very stretched hole. She pushed all 24 inches into my ass and i screamed "FUCKING SLUT MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD THE DILDO FEELS AMAZING IN ME" I could feel the dildo poking my stomach and intestines! She began to smack my balls with the dildos rubber balls. I started to cum and she pushed the dildo all 24 inches into my ass plus she put 3 fingers around the dildo in my asshole, stretching it so much. I came all over my bed, and Renee took out the dildo and stuck her hand up my ass. "FUCK BITCH, PLEASE STICK YOUR WHOLE ARM IN MY ASS, FUCK." She start to fist me then stuck her arm in me up to her elbow. " I am going to arm fuck your ass till you cum, and I'm not going to touch your dick". She stuck her whole arm( which is 44 inches) up my ass."FUCK IM COMING" I screamed. She took out her hand and licked up my cum. Then she took off the ropes tying me down. "PAYBACK BITCH" I yelled as i smacked her with the metal bar. I tied her down and rubbed my sore asshole and cheeks. When she woke up I put the dry dildo up her asshole and slammed my cock into her loose slutty pussy." OH FUCKIN BITCH IM A SLUT I LOVE MY COUSINS 12 INCH COCK IN MY PUSSY AND A DILDO IN MY ASS" I bite her clit and molested her tits as i rammed my cock into her pussy. "FUCK IM CUMING" and she just kept cumming every time i slammed into her. "FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKK" she screamed as i fucked her pussy. Suddenly I pulled out and jacked off till i came over her giant tits. I shot 11 strings on her boobies and i squeezed 6 more strings out my dick just for her and her giant berries. I took off the ropes and took the dildo out her asshole. Then i looked her straight in the eyes and shoved her black dildo in her mouth. She started to gag but i stood my ground. Just then, i heard my moms car and i put the dildo in her pussy, all 24 inches, and she put her clothes on and I put my clothes on too. She walked out weirdly because of the dildo in her pussy. My dick was so hard it hurt and it did not help that every step she took, she moaned. She walked to the car and drove away. My mom asked if I had fun, and of course, i said yes. **

**Chapter 3: Mrs. Ryan **

**One day my ELA teacher, Mrs. Ryan, a hot 26 yr old, who has a BIG bubble butt but flat boobs, got me in trouble. She gave me a 6 hour detention for swearing at and fighting a student. She sat at her desk and put her feet up. I looked at her and I could see down her dress. She had dark blue panties. My 12 inch dick was totally hard at the thought of her panties, and what was under it! I could just see her beautiful pussy grinding my face. She said "Im going to the bathroom" and walked out. I sneaked into her desk and looked around her drawers. I found... A vibrator! It was a light blue. This girl must have a blue fetish, which i was wearing my blue coat. I took the vibrator(It was 19 inches) and started to lick it. Since my aunt had fucked me, I had loved dildos in my ass. I was not gay, I just loved things in my ass. I turned on the vibrator and pulled down my pants. I rubbed my ass through my underwear with the vibrator and started to berth heavily. I pulled my underwear down and pushed 4 inches into my ass. "Fuck" I whispered. Just as I moaned again, Mrs. Ryan walked in. I was too busy shoving the vibrator, which was on high, up my ass. She took off her dress and rubbed her tight, (she was no slut) pussy through her dark blue panties. I laid across her desk, my ass pointing in her direction, though I still did not see her. Now she had a clear view of my tight hole and she stuck her hand down her panties to masterbate. I licked the vibrator again then spread my asscheeks, and I pushed 7 inches into me. I took my 12 inch cock in my other hand and pumped it. Mrs. Ryan gasped at the size at the exact moment I moaned. I pushed 13 inches into me. It hurt but i knew it would soon feel so good. Once it gave me pleasure, I pushed 15 inches in me. Then Mrs. Ryan sneaked over and pushed all 19 inches in my ass. I got up to look around and the blue vibrator shot up all the way in my asshole. "Ah fuck that hurts" I said as it disappeared up my butt. Mrs. Ryan then molested my ass and kissed me at the same time. She then swiped off all the things on her desk and pushed me on the desk. She took off all my clothes and shoved her hand in my ass, putting the vibrator farther in my tight hole. "FUCK" I screamed as the dark blue dildo vibrated and touched some type of organ in me. She started to fist me and took my cock in her other hand. She pumped it and put her head down and slurped on my balls. I was about to cum, with a vibrator AND a hand in my ass, plus her sucking 8 inches of my dick and slurping my balls. Without telling her, I came on her face, spurting 12 strings onto her face and small boobs. Then she grabbed the vibrator and pulled it out, making a popping sound. She put it in her pussy, and leaned over the desk. She said " Fuck my big ass with your huge cock" I went to her and shoved 5 inches into her ass with no lube. "FUCK I haven't done anal in so long" She moaned. She stopped me, took my dick out, and went to the drawer side of the desk. She opened a drawer and took out a big 20 inch blue dildo. She licked the dildo, still having a vibrator in her tight pussy. She put the dildo in her pussy with the vibrator to lube it up. Then Mrs. Ryan shoved 15 inches of the 20 into my ass. "Oh fuck yes" i said. She again laid down with the vibrator in her pussy, and a dildo in my ass. I began to again fuck her dry asshole. "SHIT" she yelled as she came for the first, but not the last, time. I leaned down and started to stuff my face with her small boobs. "Mmhh" she moaned but I stopped her when took the vibrator and began to pump it in and out of her ass very fast. Then I French kissed her and she came again. Since she had only fucked her husband and now me, she came a lot very fast. Her ass was so tight that she could milk me for all I was worth. I was still nowhere near cuming, so I stopped pumping her vibrator and started to pump the dildo in my ass to the rhythm of me ramming into Mrs. Ryan. Just then, Mrs. Gray, a fatter 34 yr old, ( She was fat, but had big boobs and a phat ass) and her mouth dropped. Mrs. Ryan was good friends with Mrs. Gray and she explained to her( while i was still fucking her) how this happened. In the middle of the her explanation, she yelled "FUCK" and came. Mrs. Gray saw how big my dick was, and said " I won't tell anyone as long as you let me fuck with you guys. Of course, we said yes. She took off her shirt then her panties. She was wearing a pink bra and pink panties that said cheer on her asscheeks. She is the director of cheerleading., even though she is fat. Fat girls get me turned on so i got painfully hard when I looked at her big bra size. She took off her bra and i got a good look at her big boobs. Her nipples were very big and stiff. Then she turned around and started to shake her ass for me and Mrs. Ryan. I came and shot 15 hot sticky strings into her tight ass. Then she got off my dick and walked over to Mrs. Gray. She took off Mrs. Gray's ** panties and licked her pussy. I suggested that we should fuck in a line. Mrs. Gray put on a 17 inch strap on, and put it in my ass. I put my cock in Mrs. Ryan's tight pussy. I was in heaven with being fucked and fucking the tightest pussy yet. I yelled I was cumming. Mrs. Ryan turned around and started jacking my cock off towards her face. I came and shot 9 good strings onto her face. Then she went over to Mrs. Gray, and put a giant double sided dildo into both their pussy's. They moved back then slam back into each other. By the time they both came, i was really hard. Mrs. Ryan left us. I tit fucked Mrs. Gray, then came on her face.

Chapter 4: Julianna

She has the biggest tits in school. She also has a nice butt. But no one knows that she actually had a dick! Yes, she is a shemale. All I knew was that I wanted to fuck her pussy hard. At lunch, I grabbed her butt. She turned around to yell, but bit her lip sexily when she saw it was me. She told me to come over her house after school. During the day, I jacked off in the bathroom. Mrs. Herbert came in and gave me head, but that's for another time. Finally the end of the day was here. I knocked on Jules's door. She came out and told me no one was home. She lead me to her room. I took off my pants. You could see my 13 inch cock through my underwear. She came over to my lap and started grinding on me. She had yoga pants on so it felt really good. She got off and turned around, and we both took off our clothes. She turned around and i saw huge tits and a 12 inch cock. I was surprised at first, but then I went over and started sucking her. I started sucking her balls, and licked her slit. She moaned as i tried deep throating her. Then I went doggy style on her bed. She licked my ass, then stuck a finger in to lube up my tight hole. Then she slowly and gently put the head in. Finally she got her dick all the way in my ass. My ass felt so stretched. She began to fuck me. She said "Your ass feels so tight". "You're just so thick". It felt so weird to be in reversed positions. Just then, Cara walked in, a petite girl. She only had panties on, which had a wet spot on them. She had small tits, but her nipples were big and hard. Cara said that she had invited some other girls. She took off her panties, had shoved her pussy in my face. I licked her and bite her clit. She came in my mouth. Jules then came up my butt. She shot more than I would have expected. Then Sam walked in naked. She was tall and skinny with no boobs. She always teased me on the bus.


End file.
